


Boof Means Boof

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Kuroko needs help texting the person he likes. Kagami's no help at all, just trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kuroko has someone he likes, so it's up to Nigou!
  "Boof!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://arcs-and-blah.tumblr.com/post/146676065224/sweetapplestrider-markruffalwhoa) tumblr post about sending 'Boof!' to your crush! Tiny drabble bc I really want to write but no time with stupid work in the way and the desire to play POKEMON when I'm actually free!
> 
> Hope it cute and enjoyable!

Practice was finally over that day and the Seirin team was just finishing up getting changed out of their practice clothes. Izuki was throwing his puns at Hyuuga, Koganei was translating Mitobe's unspoken works to Tsuchida, and the first years, well, they were off doing their own thing. A fairly routine day if Kagami said so himself. Only, Kuroko was in the corner staring intensely at his phone.

"You alright there, Kuroko?" Kagami asked once walking over to check on his friend.

Kuroko picked up his head for a moment. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered, looking back down at his phone. "I'm just… unsure how to respond to this message at the moment. I really like this person." He turned back to Kagami. "What should I say?"

Kagami stared down at Kuroko, brows furrowed in perplexity. Hearing Kuroko say he liked someone out of the blue was already throwing him off. Kuroko asking his advice on responding to the person he liked… Maybe Kagami's ears were broken.

With Kuroko staring up at him and expecting some sort of advice, all Kagami could say was, "…Uhh…"

" _Boof!_ " a certain cute little puppy answered for Kagami, making said teen jump two feet into the air.

"Thank you, Nigou," Kuroko thanked, typing out the bark. He just clicked send as Nigou hopped onto his lap.

Kagami gave Kuroko another disturbed look. "Y-you didn't really just send that, did you?"

Kuroko looked nonchalantly up at Kagami. "I did," he answered, standing while carrying Nigou in his arms. Just as calmly, he went to grab his things, leaving Kagami speechlessly bewildered.

Kagami stood frozen, mentally processing what just happened. He was just about to turn and question Kuroko once more, but his phone went off in his pocket. When Kagami pulled out his phone, his mind jumbled up even more.

_Ahomine_ _:_ _if a person sends u 'boof' it means theyre like into u right?_

_Ahomine_ _:_ _ignore that! that was for kise!_

Kagami's jaw dropped. He sprinted over to Kuroko, demanding an explanation.


End file.
